PROJECT SUMMARY Insect-borne disease is a world-wide problem of enormous scale and devastating impact, particularly in less developed countries. Despite the development of new insecticides, current techniques of using a single insecticide over long periods of time for mosquito control result in acquired resistance posing a significant risk of loss of effectiveness of insecticides. This proposal describes a novel approach to the formation of insecticidal bednets. Instead of using a chemical insecticide, bed nets are modified to have unique physical properties to deter insect contact with the clothing, thereby minimizing the risk of bites or stings. The protective surface finish does not present any health hazard, no harmful chemicals are released into the environment, and the finish can potentially be universally applied to multiple fabric types with only minimal changes to the fabric?s physical properties including breathability/comfort. This Proof-of-concept study will develop an industrially viable and scalable process for production of bed net fabric materials with non-chemical insect protection. It is expected that, once the science has been established for bed net clothing, the proposed non- chemical insect-repellant textiles will have multiple applications including outdoor sportswear, wall coverings, window curtains and outdoor upholstery items. Non-chemical methods are less vulnerable to biological resistance, and could help reduce disease prevalence. In the developed world, the sports and recreation market is a substantial commercial opportunity.